


Let's try this

by letstrythis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Continuation, Fluff, M/M, Multiple chapters, Sexy Times, Smut, beginning of a relationship, first on a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstrythis/pseuds/letstrythis
Summary: Levi agrees to go to Nico's house after the wind storm. He is nervous but excited. This may be the beginning of something for them.
Relationships: Nico Kim & Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1: Do you want to come home with me?

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is set after the wind storm episode. Nico and Levi were in the ambulance together. Now the day is over, and they are ready to be done with work.
> 
> This is the first time ever that I write fanfic. Your comments and kudos would be highly appreciated. If I see that people like these stories, I will keep on writing them. Thank you for reading :)

"Do you want to come home with me?", asks Nico with a shy tone, scratching his head, "I know it was a long day, and you must be tired..".  
"I am tired" says Levi, "but I want to be with you" they both look at each other and smile.  
"No shame spiraling?", asks Nico looking at him with an eye closed and a worried smile.  
"No shame spiraling", answers Levi with a calm and sure tone, and then smiles, "I feel great, I feel very, very great."  
"Ok, let’s go", says Nico guiding him to his car.  
During the drive, Levi looks out of the window. He starts getting nervous about going to Nico’s house and what could it mean. He knows he likes him, but he also knows he is not ready. Nico keeps looking at Levi with a worried look. He remembers how scared and unprepared he felt the first time he went home with a man. He doesn’t want Levi to be worried, but he is also not very good with words. He smiles to himself thinking how Levi IS the one that is good with words. How Levi probably would know the perfect words to say to calm someone down in this situation. Nico has many feelings floating in his stomach. He is scared of falling for Levi, and that he is not ready for that yet. He is scared of doing something wrong and scaring Levi off. He sees something on the intern. He would like to keep exploring and seeing where it takes them.  
Finally, Nico decides to put a hand on Levi’s thigh. In return, Levi squeezes him and rests his on top of Nico’s for the rest of the trip.

Now they are sitting at the pristine white couch on Nico’s apartment. Levi is looking everywhere while he sneaks some looks at the fellow’s directions. Nico is staring at him with a smile.  
"Come on, tell me, what are you scared of?"  
"Nothing", Levi quickly replies adjusting his spare glasses. This pair doesn’t feel as comfortable as the ones that got ruined on the wind storm.  
"Yes you are! What do you think? That I’m just going to jump your bones? Make you my sex slave? Have an orgy right now?", Nico says putting his hands in the air and laughing.  
"No, I know that is not going to happen, I’m just...", he stares at the floor.  
"You’re just what?" Nico looks at him worried. Silence. Nico is really worried now. "Let me take you home, I think this was a bad idea."  
"No", he quickly replies, "no, no, no. Look, Nico, I’m worried that this feels normal, even though it hasn’t been the norm for me. I’m worried that I’m having lots of feelings right now, and some of them are about relief and some of them are about fear. I’m scared of having wasted 20 years of my life. I’m scared of being scared right now when everything is starting to fall into place. Also..." there is silence again.  
"What? Keep going!"  
"I’m scared of being bad at... this, being too clumsy, and you not liking me."  
"I wouldn’t worry about that...", Nico answers with a smile.  
"And, well, I’m scared of feeling physical pain and not liking... it."  
"Well, I wouldn’t worry about that either. Mostly because nothing apart from watching a movie, cuddling, and kissing is happening tonight."  
"Oh", says Levi looking embarrassed.  
"Ok what do you want to watch?" he stands up quickly from the couch, gives a quick kiss to Levi on the cheek, and heads towards a white slim closet behind the TV, "I’ve got some options." He says opening the door and showing what looks like thousands of DVDs.  
Levi heads towards the closet and before he starts looking through the movies, he stands in front of Nico and looks up at him. He grabs the back of Nico’s head and kisses him passionately while stroking his hair. Then he pulls away, and while both men are still with their eyes closed due to their chemistry still floating in the air, he says “Thank you”. Then he turns towards the closet and starts looking at the movies.  
"Oh my god, you are a nerd!" Levi laughs and looks at Nico who is scratching his head and smiling, "You are a closeted nerd!" Levi touches the DVDs "All of the Star Wars movies, every episode ever made of Stark Trek, Firefly, even Moon! My friend, you are a true nerd! I can’t believe you are a closeted nerd. Are YOU going to shame spiral on ME?"  
Now they both laugh and look at each other with confidence and the calm of two people that feel comfortable with each other.  
"So what? I have a slight fascination with space movies and shows." Nico says using the “I’m offended” tone.  
"Call it whatever you want, nerd. But remember Nerd knows Nerd." They both laugh again. "Let’s watch Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones."  
"Are you serious? - Nico raises his hands and acts offended "That’s the worst one on the entire saga, you are a really crappy nerd!"  
"A test, it was, and passed, you did, little Padawan." Levi says imitating Joda. Nico finally puts his hands down and smiles big "Alright, let’s watch Empire Strikes Back."  
"That’s what I’m talking about!" Nico says. He looks excited while he prepares the DVD and then leaves the room to grab some snacks.

By the end of the movie, Levi is resting his head on Nico’s lap and he is falling asleep.  
"It’s late. Would you like to sleep here?"  
"Hmmm, yeah, sure, yeah..." Levi answers jumping up and standing in front of the couch nervously.  
Nico goes to his room and makes a signal for Levi to follow. He hands him some pajamas and a toothbrush. Then he proceeds to brush his own teeth on his pajama bottoms and no shirt on.  
Finally, they get in bed. Levi is too nervous and excited. He starts feeling a boner coming and he tries to hide it. He feels uncomfortable and inadequate.  
"Are you ok?", Nico turns to face him.  
"Yeah, yeah... I’m ok." He says pushing his butt back to hide his erection.  
"What’s going on? You don’t want to be here, do you?", Nico looks worried.  
"I do, I do", Levi is getting worried now that he hurt Nico’s feelings. "It’s just... Well... You see... I..."  
"You know you can tell me if you don’t want to be here... I can drive you home now." Nico starts to get up from the bed.  
"No" says Levi grabbing his arm, "aaaah, ok, the truth is I’m embarrassed because I’m hard..."  
"Oh, what are you embarrassed about?", replies Nico with a surprised look.  
"Well we are just here, and you are wearing just your pajama bottoms, no shirt, and, and, well, you look like that", Levi says closing his eyes and pointing at Nico, "and I just got hard and it won’t go away." Levi buries his face on his hands.  
"So, you’re embarrassed because you think I’m going to feel bad that you find me attractive? Let me get this straight, you are ashamed because you are having a physical reaction to the chemistry that we are BOTH feeling?", Nico asks smiling.  
"Well, when you say it like that... it sounds pretty stupid..."  
"Well, I wouldn’t feel bad about that...", says Nico grabbing Levi’s hand, and moving it towards him, "it happens to the best of us....", he continues while he places Levi’s hand on top of his own hard penis.  
"Oh" , says Levi blushing.  
"Yeah... like I said" he grabs his hand again and places it back on Levi’s thigh, "it happens to men when we find someone attractive."  
"You find me attractive?", Levi says looking down at the sheets.  
"Very. Much. So", Nico says pausing between each word and grabbing Levi’s chin, making him look up "And now, let’s sleep." He gives Levi a quick kiss on the lips and turns off the light. - good night Little Padawan.  
"Good night, Master Jedi", he answers back smiling.


	2. A great way to start the day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first night spent at Nico's, the fellow and the intern have a fun morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second fanfic ever. Comments and tips are much appreciated. Hope you enjoy reading it!

They both wake up with the first rays of sun through the window.   
"Hey", says Nico smiling at him.  
"Hey.”  
"Did you sleep alright?”   
"Yeah. You?”  
"Yep. Do you have to work today?”  
"No, I was just going to go to the library to study.”  
"Do you want to stay here and study?”  
"That would be nice.”  
"Stay here!", Nico jumps from the bed and leaves the room.

Levi can hear Nico making noise in the kitchen. He comes back with a tray that contains mugs, coffee, juice, fruit, and toasts. He also is carrying Levi’s backpack over his shoulder, and a book. He puts down the tray on the bed. Levi seats up against the bed frame. Nico hands him his backpack, seats on the bed too, and starts reading his book sipping on coffee. He looks so natural, comfortable and cute. Levi is melting inside, but he doesn’t want to break the spell of the moment. He opens his backpack and pulls out his books and notes. He also starts munching on a toast. Then another one. He sips on coffee and starts studying. 

"This is nice, thank you.”  
"Yes, it is, and you’re welcome.", Nico says smiling at him. Then he goes back to his book. Without looking at him, he says, "I’m very glad you’re here.”

Levi feels electricity throughout his spine. This man makes him feel things he has never felt before. 

"I really want to kiss you", he finally says "I don’t think I will be able to study till I do.”   
"Well, I think I can solve that problem," Nico says. He grabs the tray and puts it down on the floor. "Let’s see…”

He grabs Levi’s face with his hands sitting next to him. Then he pulls out one of his fingers and starts caressing Levi’s face. First his nose, his eyebrows, his eyelids, his cheeks... He keeps going down to his lips and touches them softy. He suddenly climbs over Levi and kisses him very softly where his finger previously was. First on his cheek, his eyelids, eyebrows, nose, and finally on his lips. Levi shivers with excitement, and he returns the kiss. His own kiss is not soft, but hungry. His hands are now on Nico’s ass and he pulls him closer towards him now. Levi is hard, very hard, but this time he doesn’t care, he doesn’t feel ashamed at all. More than that, he wants to see if Nico is feeling the same. In a moment of braveness, Levi reaches over with his hand to check.

"Glad we are on the same page", he says breathing on Nico’s mouth and kisses him more passionately.  
"Oh, we are totally on the same page", says Nico touching Levi’s hardness.

Then he moans on Levi’s ear, and the intern goes crazy. Levi pushes Nico back, making him fall on his back on the bed, and now gets on top of him. He takes his shirt off and starts kissing Nico with hunger. Nico grabs Levi’s ass with his hands and pushes him forward. They both can feel each other’s hard dicks and they moan in each other’s mouths.

"I’m going to do what I wanted to do yesterday in the ambulance but couldn’t", says Nico breathing unsteadily.  
"You can do whatever you want with me", replies Levi feeling dizzy by his horniness.

With a fast and strong move, the fellow turns Levi and gets on top of him. Nico starts kissing him on the neck chest, nipples, and he keeps going down the line. With expert hands he removes Levi’s pants and keeps kissing him over his boxers. Levi is hard, horny and he keeps moaning.

"You’re turning me on so much with those sounds", says Nico while he pushes his erection towards Levi’s leg.  
"Oh, you’re so hard! If you keep doing that I’m going to cum in a second.”  
"Hold on, little Padawan, I haven’t even started yet.”

With that, he pulls down Levi’s boxers and he releases his hard dick.

"Wow", says Nico impressed. Levi chuckles nervously, as he knows what he has between his legs.  
"I have to say, I have never been harder in my life. You turn me on so fucking much, Nico.”

Instead of answering, Nico starts licking Levi’s erection from the bottom to the top. With knowledgeable moves, Nico is making Levi go crazy. The intern is squirming, moaning and tagging at Nico’s hair. Nico tried to put all of Levi’s cock inside his mouth, Levi makes a long moan.

"Nico, I’m going to cum.”

Instead of answering, Nico looks up directly into Levi’s eyes like daring him. Without blinking he keeps going up and down his dick with his mouth. Levi can’t wait any longer. With a loud moan and a guttural shout, he lets himself go, cuming inside Nico’s mouth.

"Oh my god! Ooooh my god!”  
"I’m guessing you didn’t like that at all?" Nico is clearly teasing.   
"I’ll be your Padawan all you want, the force is definitely with you, Master Jedi." They both chuckle "Wait, wait, what about you?”  
"I’m ok.”  
"I don’t want you to be ok. I want you to be fucking great! At least half as good as you made me felt. What can I do?”  
"You can do whatever you want to do.”

Levi wants to please Nico really bad, but he is not ready to do what Nico just did for him. However, he learned a thing or two inside the ambulance yesterday. They are both facing each other. Levi kisses him passionately. Then he grabs Nico’s hard erection in his own hands and squeezes it. Then slowly he starts pulling up and down Nico’s skin. The fellow starts breathing loudly, and moans leave his mouth uncontrollably.

"I want you to cum for me. I want you to come very hard all over my chest. I want you to feel how much you turn me on, how much I like you, and how much I want to please you.”  
"Oh shit, I’m cuming.”

Meanwhile, Levi keeps pumping on his dick. He kisses him, and their tongues play in his mouth. Nico goes over the edge and ends up coming on Levi’s belly.

"That was so sexy! You are so hot! This is incredible." Says Levi smiling and looking at Nico who is now laying on the bed exhausted.  
"Not bad, little Padawan, not bad at all." He pulls on Levi’s arm and forces him to lay next to him, "Are you ok? Any spiraling? Everything cool?”  
“Oh yeah", and to show him, Levi lifts up his body over one elbow, kisses Nico on the mouth and then goes back to laying on the bed "everything is really cool.”  
"You have to study now!”  
"I guess I do.”  
They quickly clean up, and go back to their former positions in the bed. Nico grabs his book, Levi goes back to study. However, something has changed, now they are both smiling.


	3. Starving...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After studying, Nico and Levi decide to cook together. They end up chatting, cooking and having fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and any constructive help, highly appreciated. Thank you! Happy reading :)

"I have been studying for 4 hours. I’m starving!!”  
"What would you like to do? Do you want to go somewhere to grab a bite? Order take out? I can cook, but we would have to go to the supermarket.” says Nico.  
"You can cook? What other secrets do you have up your sleeve?”  
"Well, I’m half Korean, half Italian. Both of my parents are great cooks, so we always cooked meals together. Food has always been important in my family. I don’t want to brag, but I’m actually a pretty good cook.” Says the fellow smiling.  
"What’s the best dish you make?”  
"I can make a mean tagliatelle with lamb ragú,”  
"That sounds delicious,” says Levi looking sheepishly, “and I am so hungry…”   
"Why don’t you study meanwhile I go to the supermarket and grab a couple of things?”

Levi smiles and nods. Nico grabs some reusable bags, keys, and his wallet, and leaves. Levi grabs his books and sits on the couch to study. He has lots of emotions running through his head but it’s all good. He is feeling happy and comfortable.   
Levi can’t concentrate on his books. He keeps thinking of all the times he had relationships with women, and how he felt. He always ended up feeling weird and lonely. Always feeling that there was something missing. A lack of spark and fireworks when he had sex with a woman. He always had problems getting hard and turning on, and he always blamed himself for it. He felt inadequate and clumsy. Now with Nico, he feels comfortable. Everything is new and it is going a little fast, but he is excited. He knows what he wants, and his desire is loud and clear. He doesn’t have any doubts. Even though he knows he is not ready for everything right now, he knows that the time will come when he will be ready, and it will be great. 

Nico gets back from the store with two full bags of groceries.

"Can I help you?", says Levi looking at him with affection.  
"Sure, But only if you’re done studying.”  
"My brain is fried, what can I do?”  
"You can peel and chop those carrots.”  
"Ok…”, says Levi looking around a little lost.  
"Not much into cooking?”, answers Nico with a sarcastic smile.  
"Well, in my little family, my mom was the one that did pretty much everything in the kitchen. My job was laundry and floors.” He looks at Nico a little full of himself “I can fold laundry like nobody’s business”.  
"What about your dad?”  
"I have never met him.”  
"I’m sorry ", says Nico looking at him in the eyes.  
"No worries, you can’t miss what you never had.” Says Nico in a calm tone, and then changing the topic.” How about your family? Tell me about them.”  
"Well, my mom is Korean. She worked as a cook in a little restaurant in Seul. My dad is Italian, and he was visiting Seul on a business trip. He went the first day to this restaurant, and the food was so good that he asked to speak to the chef. My mom got out to meet him, and I think it was one of those stories of love at first sight. My dad went every day after that to be able to see her. Then she moved to Italy, they got married and they had me and my sisters. When I was two years old, we moved to the US, and we have been here since.”  
"Are you fluent in Korean and Italian?”, says Levi with an excited look.  
"Yes, languages were a fluid thing in my house. We had to speak to mom in Korean, and dad in Italian. And everyone else got English." By now Nico has made a dough ball and has placed it inside the fridge. He has also chopped peppers, onions and herbs meanwhile Levi is still cutting the carrots.  
"Do you get on well with your family?”  
"Growing up yes. Now is a little more complicated…”  
"Because you live far from home?”, says Levi with a hopeful look.  
"No, because I told them that I was gay. My younger sister and I are very close. My dad and I speak sometimes. Italians are more progressive than Koreans, I guess. My mom and I, well, we haven’t talked to each other for a while.”  
"I’m so sorry Nico.”  
" I’m not. I love my mother. But I also love who I am. I need to be true to myself, and that sometimes comes with great efforts.”   
"When did you come out?”, says Levi quite interested.  
"Well, unlike you, I totally knew in high school. But I was a popular kid and dated girls to hide it. I was dating this football player in secret, and we were in love. I was applying to colleges on the West Coast, got accepted in Seattle, and one night he came to say goodbye. He was begging me to stay and was crying. It was sad, and we started kissing. We had never been so careless. So, on the last day of my senior year, my mom caught us making out in the garage. And that was the last time we talked.”  
The sauce is starting to come together, now is just simmering. Nico pulls out a pasta machine from a cabinet and attaches it to the kitchen island.   
“You’re making pasta from scratch.” Levi is looking at him with a puzzled look.   
"According to my dad, that’s the only possible pasta.”  
"Wow, I’m truly impressed”, says Levi smiling, and then changing his expression he continues “and I’m also really sad about your mom.”  
"Everyone has to go through their pathway in life. I’m going through mine and she is going through hers. It is what it is.”  
"What happened to the football player?”  
"Well, like every high school love, it ended up in drama. He never talked to me after that night either. I heard that now he is married to a woman and has a kid. I just hope he is happy, and that he is a good dad.”  
"Wow, that must hurt.”  
"It did back then. Now I have a great life, and time has healed a lot of wounds... However, that’s the reason why I said I don’t do drama. I feel like I’ve filled up my drama quota for a lifetime.” Nico is looking directly into Levi’s eyes now. He is trying to explain why he acted as he did on the elevator.  
"I can understand better where you were coming from. Do you still feel that this" he says pointing at both of them "is too much drama?”  
"Not at all”, the fellow answers smiling, “I am truly enjoying myself”.  
"Even though I’m clueless about what I’m doing, and I’m going to need time to figure all out?”  
"Yep, you have all the time you need. You’ve shown me more bravery than I had when I was in your situation.”

Levi leaves the knife on the table and approaches Nico, whose hands are covered in flour. Then he grabs his face with his hands and kisses him softly on the lips. He looks up to his eyes and he goes back for another kiss, this time deeper. Their tongues touch and they both feel their blood warming up. Nico grabs Levi from his legs and lifts him up to the island without stopping the kiss. Levi peels Nico’s t-shirt and throws it on the floor, Nico smiles and follows suit. Nico stops for a second to turn off the stove, safety first. Then he returns to his spot and kisses Levi while he caresses his chest and nipples. 

"I want you inside me", says the intern blinded by the passion of the moment.  
"As much as I want to do that, and god, I really want to do that, I won’t. Not yet. You are not ready, Levi. We have all the time in the world. We don’t have to rush into anything." Levi looks embarrassed and sad. He starts getting down off the island when Nico stops him, "I said we won’t do THAT, but there are millions of other things that we can do!”

He grabs Levi and sits him back up again, and slides a hand inside his pajama bottoms. Nico smiles when he touches Levi’s hard penis. 

"Let me see what I can do about this.”

Nico slides Levi’s pants and boxers down and throw them on the floor. Then he pulls apart Levi’s legs with his arms and starts kissing his thighs. Levi starts to moan softly and shivers. Then suddenly without warning, Nico takes Levi’s hard dick in his mouth and stays there for what feels like an eternity. Levi moans loudly and he has to put his palms over the counter to balance himself. Nico starts going up and down with his mouth over the intern’s penis and with his hands he starts to massage his balls.

"I’m not going to be able to hold it long", says Levi between moans.   
"Let yourself go, Levi,", says Nico while he starts masturbating him with both hands, "I got you. I want to make you feel good.”

Those words, and the safety that he feels after hearing them, end up throwing Levi over the edge. Levi arches his back and cums seated on the kitchen island. Nico looks at Levi proudly. His feelings for the intern are growing rapidly. He admires his bravery and his adaptability. Plus, he is so cute and nerdy, just his type.

“My turn”, says Levi excited and tired from his orgasm.  
“You don’t have to do anything at all” answers Nico calmly.  
“I know, you fool, but I want to”, he says getting off the kitchen island and jokingly slapping Nico’s butt.  
“Hmmm”, replies Nico smiling.  
“You like that, ok, I am taking a mental note of it for later…”, says the intern with a devilish smile.

Then he grabs Nico’s neck with his arm and pulls him towards him for a kiss. They start making out intensely. Then Levi pushes him against the kitchen wall and keeps kissing him with passion. Levi’s hands are everywhere all over Nico. The fellow’s body feels so soft and yet so strong under his fingers. When he is caressing his chest, he stops kissing Nico for a moment. Levi looks at the taller man right on his eyes, and then he guides his face towards Nico’s strong chest. The intern grabs one of Nico’s nipples in his mouth and starts licking it. Then he gives it a little bite. Nico starts moaning from the pleasure mixed with a little bit of pain. While he keeps going with the nipples, Levi slides a hand down from Nico’s belly and then further south, until he grabs the fellow’s cock. He starts masturbating him, first very slowly and then a little faster and harder, always guided by Nico’s moans and guttural sounds. Levi keeps licking and biting into the fellow’s nipple. With one of his hands, Levi is stroking Nico’s dick. With his other hand, he caresses his other nipple. Nico is feeling very sensitive, every part of his body seems to be on fire. He is trying to concentrate on all the stimuli he is feeling. Suddenly, Levi slides the hand that was in his chest towards his back and squeezes Nico’s ass tightly. Then he starts massaging it while he keeps pleasuring his cock with his other hand. This makes Nico lose his rhythm. He moans loudly and he cums filling Levi’s hands with his ejaculation. The intern pulls Nico towards him, and they end up embracing each other and kissings while Nico is still orgasming.   
“Ok, that was very hot”, says Nico with a fascinated and exhausted look, “I am impressed, little Padawan”.  
“Well, we can’t forget that you started it by doing an amazing job while I was seated on top of the kitchen island”.  
“I guess we are a good team”, says Nico smiling.  
“I guess we are”, Levi agrees, “and now I am truly starving!”

Nico turns on the stove again, rolls and cuts the pasta out with the pasta machine, and in no time, they are sitting at the table eating a fantastic plate of pasta. 

“This is truly delicious Nico, you are an amazing cook”, Levi says very impressed.  
“I should teach you how to make it next time.”  
“Or you can just keep cooking for me all the time”, says Levi with a cheeky smile.


End file.
